


How the bowers gang would defend you.

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	How the bowers gang would defend you.

How the bowers gang would defend you.   
Henry:   
Fists fist and more fist. Anything so much as looks as his girl wrong, and they are getting a broken jaw. And not only from him. God forbid some guy touches you or says something inappropriate to you in front of the gang. Doesn’t matter what they are doing or who the guy is, they will attack. Not only that, but anyone who threatens to take you away from him, he will keep an eye on. He probably has a long list of people who have spoken to you wrong or hes caught looking at your ass.   
Patrick:   
Phycological torment. He will probably just smile and laugh at first as long as he knows your okay. It would almost be embarrassing at first, until you see hes started to stalk whoever it was. Watch them like a hawk at school, appear everywhere they go, find out everything about them. Hell, he’ll even just stand outside their house. If someone was to wolf whistle at you, he will to the exact same back constantly. It will probably lead to the guy getting panic attacks whenever he hears it. Not that Patrick cares.   
Vic:   
Of the gang, Vic would be the one least likely to get his hands dirty. Not because he doesn’t want to, but he knows the others can do so much more damage. So he’ll wrap an arm around you and guide you away from who ever disrespected you. then he’ll nod to the guys, who will walk to the guy, slowly and menacingly. They know what to do and Vic will watch with you by his side. He will, however, make sure the guy sees you’re with him.   
Belch:   
This boy can threaten like no one else! He’s more than happy to tower over whoever disrespected you and growl at them what hes willing to do if he ever catches them near you again. And he’ll be very descriptive. Of all the guys, he’s the lest prone to violence, so if its someone at school or who knows of him, they’ll know hes serious. Unless the guy goes to far, in while case, he will jump right in, fists swinging.


End file.
